Your Fire
by Long Since Forgotten
Summary: Oneshot. Daisuke and Hiwatari begin dating.


**Your Fire**

_A D·N Angel fanfic_

Daisuke was just preparing to leave for home when he felt an icy hand grip his shoulder. He turned around to see a coldly smiling Satoshi. "Oh, hey, Hiwatari," Daisuke said in his usual naïve tone. "What's up?"

"Hi, Niwa." The taller boy smirked a bit wider. Daisuke got a look of polite wonder on his face, you know the one. His mouth slacked slightly agape, his eyes huge, and his posture suggestive.

"Uh, Hiwatari, do you wanna walk home with me?" Niwa asked. Satoshi closed his eyes.

"Yes. That would be lovely." Daisuke brightened.

"G- great! I'll be ready in a couple of minutes, so don't disappear, okay?"

The blue-haired boy nodded his agreement and Daisuke trotted off to gather his things.

_/How cute/ _said a certain homicidal angel in Satoshi's head. _Shut up._ responded the boy. _/Your boyfriend is going to allow you to walk him home. That's so generous of the one who normally doesn't know you exist/ _the blond taunted. Satoshi clenched his teeth in modest anger. _You know_, he retorted, _I _do _recall telling you something that sounded very much like CLOSE YOUR GOD-FORSAKEN TRAP! _Within his head Hiwatari was waging a war with Krad, the angel who haunted him. Outside of it, his face gave way to nothing but disconcerned apathy. For now, Krad contented himself with a snigger. This would suffice to irate Satoshi to his liking.

Daisuke returned with his backpack and coat. "Ready, Hiwatari?" he asked in his little adorable way. The other boy nodded once more. "Then let's go!" Hiwatari couldn't help but smile, Daisuke was simply too much sometimes. And then he blushed, for once again was he reminded of his deep love for the redhead. But Daisuke seemed not to notice.

They left school together, Daisuke's smaller feet falling into step with the other's as they went down the steps. For a time they were silent as they made their way home. It was some time before either one of them spoke. Hiwatari broke the silence when they neared his home.

"….Daisuke?" he asked hesitantly. The red-haired boy turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to steer the conversation that way.

"Tell me what, Hiwatari?"

"Um, Daisuke, I wanted to say how glad I am that…that we're, uh, friends," he finished lamely. To his surprise Daisuke beamed.

"Ah! Thanks, Hiwatari!" He continued to smile with his crimson orbs closed. "I'm glad we're friends, too…"

"That's good," was all Satoshi could say. Then he let silence fall again as they walked. It was still a few blocks until they reached his house, but he wasn't sure he could bear it that long. He hadn't meant to tell Daisuke he was glad they were friends, no; he wished to tell the boy something of a much different nature. _I love him_, thought Satoshi. _I wish I could tell him, but…. /Stop whining/ _said Krad. _/It shouldn't be so hard anyway/ _he said, _/I'm going to kill him soon anyways, so what does it matter/ You will _not _harm him_, thought Satoshi angrily. _I won't let you. _He was treated to Krad's sadistic laugh.

Hiwatari would have kept going with his thought-argument, but Niwa startled him out of his mind. Suddenly the smaller boy had slid his hand into Satoshi's. Blue eyes gasped as the warm flesh grasped his slender fingers firmly. "Niwa..?" he began, "What are you doing?"

The smaller boy giggled a bit, to show his frivolousness. "I'm holding your hand, silly," he said in his-not-quite-teen voice. Again he giggled, and Satoshi was forced to give an answering smile. Niwa beamed at him. _/Are you….flirting.. with..him/ _Dark asked. _No! _protested Daisuke. _/Then why are you holding his hand/ _the thief inquired. _Be-because! _The boy said indignantly. Dark simply gave a small _/Ah./ _ in the back of Daisuke's mind and fell silent.

Daisuke knew he was lying to himself, that he really _was _flirting with Satoshi. He would have admitted it, he told himself, but he didn't think the older boy would have taken it well. Little did he know.

Satoshi allowed himself to be led around for awhile, then said, "Daisuke?"

"Mmmm?"

"You know earlier, when I said I had to tell you something?" Both boys could hear the hesitation in the icy boy's voice.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied, not looking at Satoshi.

"Well, when I said I was glad we're friends, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell you. I, I wanted, to say..what I mean is,….Daisuke…" The redhead lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, for the love of all things not Krad, I'm just going to come right out and say it!" It was becoming more and more apparent that Hiwatari was getting flustered. "Dammit, Daisuke," he said, "I really like you."

"Well," said Daisuke, "I like you a lot too, Hiwatari." Mentally Hiwatari thumped his head on a wall.

"No, Daisuke. What I meant was….I like you the way you like Riku…" With his confession finished he hung his head, unable to look Daisuke in the eyes. The smaller boy lifted a small hand to Hiwatari's cheek.

There it rested until he said timidly, "Satoshi?" Hiwatari looked up, surprise written across his normally unyielding features. "I like you, too." This simple admonition lit up Satoshi's face completely.

All he could say was, "You used my first name." Daisuke couldn't help himself, he laughed. After a moment, Satoshi joined in. The pair laughed long and hard until, "Daisuke?"

"Yes, Satoshi?"

"I know this sounds weird, but…"

"Yes, Satoshi, I will gladly go out with you." Satoshi turned his head sharply to look at Daisuke.

"How did you know?" he asked. Daisuke gave him his one hundred- watt smile.

"Because I was going to ask you the same thing," he said.


End file.
